


The unpredictable turn of events

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: After their first loss to Shiratorizawa, Akira decides to do what he has planned to do for a long, long time. The outcome is surprising - even for him.





	The unpredictable turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Date.

”I love you!” Kunimi said you the word, which he would like to for a long time. He had been preparing for this since the first year of middle school, but was not brave enough to do it.

Kindaichi felt his yaw drop. It was after their first loss to Shiratorizawa and he could not decide whether his long time friend did it just for giving comfort or thought it seriously. He felt bed enough – the only thing he needed was a heart break.

”Then come to a date with me!” He answered to the confession. During that time, he would be able to decide if the confession was real or not.

Iwaizumi was not proud of what he was about to do. He respected personal space and would not dig his nose into others’ business – not like Oikawa. The only thing that made him walk up to said brunette who was standing in the corner of the gym was the fact that he knew how painful their loss – the nth of them – for his best friend.

”Hey, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi spoke up, so the other could notice him, but he did not get any reaction. ”Hey!”

”Leave me alone, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbled, not even wincing because of the hit on his head.

”We are going to go on a little mission on Saturday,” he declared on the voice from which Oikawa knew he would not take no for an answer.

”And why would I like to go with you, Iwa-chan? I have better things to do.” 

Lying all day in bed could not be considered as a good thing, though Iwaizumi did not want to say it. It would only make things worse and the only thing he did not need right now was a more depressed Oikawa.

”Because it involves two of your precious kouhais,” Iwaizumi said and high fived himself when Oikawa perked his head up immediately. One of his good personality treads was that he genuinely cared for his underclassmen – which Iwaizumi found quite endearing.

 

That’s how they ended up behind a tree, near to Kindaichi’s house with Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Yahaba in tow. It looked like Oikawa told everything to their fellow third years and poor Yahaba was only being dragged into their activity.

”Here he comes!” Hanamaki whispered, seeing Kunimi walking down the street who then stopped in front of the house.

”We can see it too, stupid,” Iwaizumi hissed back, but leant forward. Poor boy looked more stressed than ever. His hands slightly trembled and he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

”Will he be okay?” Yahaba asked with worry in his voice, but Iwaizumi could not answer, because the door was opened, revealing an almost as nervous Kindaichi.

”Y-you look great,” the younger said and Kindaichis’ cheeks titled pink. He nodded quickly as a thank you and took the small box away from Kunimi which the boy was reaching towards him.

”So cute, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cooed and almost snapped some pictures, but Iwaizumi snatched the phone out of his hand in time. ”Rude!”

”Guys, if we do not hurry, we will lose them!” Matsukawa exclaimed, pointing at the two figures walking further and further away from them.

 

They saw them again in the nearby park, sitting on a bench. They hid behind a tree, near to said bench to hear as much as they could.

”Thank you for going out with me,” Kunimi stuttered a bit, avoiding his gaze.

”It is nothing,” Kindaichi answered, not looking at his partner as well. Sitting on the bench with Kunimi was nothing unusual. They often came to the park at spring, watching cherry blossoms or eating some ice cream. However, as time passed by, the atmosphere became more and more tense. ”Why did you decide to confess? I mean, why right now?”

Akira’s body tensed. He did not know how to explain to the other that he was too cowardly to do sooner and that the loss gave him enough push. He did not want Yuu to think he only did it because of pity.

”I buy some ice cream,” he announced, then stood up and walked to the small truck, leaving a frowning Kindaichi behind.

”Ow, he fucked it up!”

”No inappropriate words, Yahaba-chan!”

 

The remaining part of the day went smoothly. Being best friends meant that they knew the others’ likes and dislikes, so deciding what to do was easy. However, as time passed by, Kunimi knew that he had to answer the question which was floating above their heads through the day.

It was the end of the afternoon when they arrived back at Kindaichis’ house. The two boys were standing face to face and the older was looking at the younger with anticipation. Kunimi took a deep breath and strengthened his soul.

”Because I was afraid,” he said and Kindaichi titled his head. ”I did not confess because I was afraid of losing you.”

”Wha-” the other started, but Kunimi raised his hand up.

”We have been best friends since middle school and if confessing my feelings meant that I would lose that friendship, well, I would rather kept my feeling for you as long as both of us shall live.”

Kindaichi blinked rapidly, but fought against his urge to laugh as well. His friend could be so poetic sometimes – but only when they are all alone with no other person near them.

”You are such a snap,” he said, intertwining their fingers. The redness appearing on Kunimi’s face made him smirk. ”Oh~ I had no idea you can be so shy too, Akira-chan…” he said and pecked the other on the cheek.

”Do not call me that, idiot!” Kunimi muttered, looking to the ground. Not even his wildest dreams would he hoped that their date would turn out like that, but he had nothing to complain about.


End file.
